


New Vid - Vertigo Motel (Breaking Bad)

by luminosity



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Vertigo Motel (Breaking Bad)

So, yeah, it's Breaking Bad and me. Making this vid was therapeutic in a headbanging sort of way.

Thank you [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  for your encouragement and critical eye.  Thank you [](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/)  for pimping me into Breaking Bad.  Thank you Jaime and Chris for introducing me to Dog Fashion Disco. I'm a one-woman crusader for them.  At this point, I believe I've only vidded the Beatles more than DFD, with Unkle running a close third. :)

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me.

Comments are always appreciated!

 


End file.
